


【盾冬】Cycle

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize





	1. Chapter 1

冬兵驾驶着飞船降落在预定地点。这个星球表面被黄沙覆盖，有无数的流沙暗河在那些沙子之下险恶的隐蔽着，等待着吞噬每一位马虎的来客。

有一些突出的山脉，部分被人为的水平切割，让飞船可以在那上面起落。

冬兵站在平台边缘走了一圈，又看了看天色。通讯器滴滴的响了两下。这是萨姆在提示他，约定的时间到了。

他从腰包里掏出客户之前交给他的信号种子。那是一个半个拳头大小的坚果，他按照客户交代的，捏碎了它坚硬的外壳，然后丢到平台之外，让里面柔嫩的果肉落到下面的沙漠上。

冬兵蹲下来，等待着。

很快，下面传来窸窸窣窣的声音。某种枝条攀附岩石的声音哔哔啵啵的从下往上传来，越来越近。冬兵下意识的掏出武器，瞄准了声音的源头。

一抹绿色出现在平台边缘。

然后一个花苞，肉眼可见的速度成长，饱满，最后炸裂一般开了花。花瓣重重叠叠，越来越多，越长越大，最后差不多有巴掌大了。

然后一丝金色闪光的粉末从花蕊里飘散，巴基耐心的等待着，那些闪光的粉末洋洋洒洒喷射了大约半分钟，然后花瓣快速的萎缩，枯死，掉落。

整颗植物就这样干枯死去了。

然后平台开始震动。

巴基回头，发现一艘半透明的巨大飞船正悬停在冬兵头顶正上方。

他的客户打开了舱门迎接了他。

 

“很好，萨姆介绍的果然没错。”他的客户满意的点着头，摇晃着粉红色的触手检阅着冬兵带给他的"货物"。“你有按照我的吩咐，把卢克家族的授命匕首丢在现场吗？”

冬兵点点头。他带着黑色的眼罩和面罩，看不出长相和表情。一身黑衣长袖，左手还带着手套，腰包不在腰间了。在门口他便被搜身，去掉了所有的武器。

客户显得很激动，“这样最好不过，过几天就能看到报道了。简直等不及了……“

冬兵开口，语气平板冰冷，”报酬。“

长的像鱿鱼一样的客户点点头，一根触手去点了一个按钮，一道门打开了。一个类人族的少女走了进来，手里拿着一个托盘，一张银色的卡片插在底座上，放在托盘中央。

触手伸过去卷起了卡片，然后递给了冬兵。

”说好的，一分钱不少。不记名账户，随时可以兑现。“

冬兵拿起卡片，在右手腕处的扫了一下，手腕上的怀表盘上显示了卡片的信息和里面的金额。他随手点了几下，钱便转到萨姆账户上了。

他等待着信息传输完毕，便抬头冲着鱿鱼点了点头，准备离开。

这个时候门又打开了。另外一只鱿鱼抓着两个孩子走了进来。它整个脑袋都是鲜红色，带着一股杀气。

”怎么了？“客户看起来很不高兴。

”史蒂夫又想带着丽贝卡逃走。“

冬兵本来离开的脚步顿了一顿。但是接着他继续往前，只是脚步放缓了一些。

那个叫史蒂夫的孩子骨瘦如柴，一头黄色的头发像稻草一样，另外一个女孩子看起来也不比她好多少，两个孩子都惊恐万分，丽贝卡更是泪流满面，哭个不停。

等到对上了鱿鱼的八只眼睛，史蒂夫反而显得镇定了，他努力的瞪着它们。

”你们放了丽贝卡，我可以干双份的活！“他开口了，那声音里的一些东西让冬兵停下了脚步。

“哈哈哈哈。你还能干双倍的活？你就是个添头，现在看来简直就是个麻烦。丽贝卡是我们的货物，她的内脏刚好和某个大人物的女儿可以配型，你以为为什么我们会去那种垃圾星球做慈善？“客户笑的很开心，它使了个眼色，另外一只鱿鱼便缩紧了触手，掐住史蒂夫的脖子把他吊在空中。

”丽贝卡，”一只触手带着粘液来回抚摸着小女孩的脸，后者惊悚的看着史蒂夫在空中无助的挣扎，“你别再想逃走了，乖乖的……”它的话没能说完，一只胳膊反射着银色的光，击穿了他的脑干，从它的嘴巴里穿了出来。

史蒂夫被重重的摔在了地上，他晕了一下，很快便醒了过来。

然后便看到四处散落的鱿鱼尸体，粉红色的触手一片片挂在各处，粉红色带点蓝的内脏散发出恶心的臭味。

那个黑衣服的男人站在这一切中间，正在用通讯器联络着什么人。

然后他回头，向他们走来。

“你们有去的地方吗？”他的声音毫无起伏，冰冷。

“没有……”丽贝卡小声说，她脸上的泪水还没有干。

“……”他沉默了一会儿。

“我们来自X-23,都是战争孤儿。”史蒂夫站了起来，努力的喘息，他的脖子一圈红色，很快就会变成青紫了。但是还好他还活着，而且是面前的这个人救了自己。

“呃，谢谢您救了我们。”他虽然还有点晕，但是努力的站直了。

“……”高大的男人继续沉默的看着他们。

“您可以送我们到最近的空间站吗？我们可以试着干点零活？”史蒂夫小心的建议，他听说有不少孤儿都混迹在各个空间站干点零活。

“会做饭吗？”男人突兀的问。

“会。”两个孩子说道。

“走。”

 

“你再说一次？”萨姆一脸难以置信的看着冬兵和跟在他身后的两个孩子。

“他们会做饭。”冬兵说了一个完全不是理由的理由。

“……你毁尸灭迹了没有？”

“嗯。”

“好吧，我们先离开这里再说。”

萨姆一脸等下再和你算总帐的表情瞪着冬兵，然后转身去操作飞船。他现在要做的是跑的越快越远越好。

史蒂夫好奇的四处张望，丽贝卡坐在椅子上已经睡着了。他现在知道那个救了他们的男人的名字了，他叫冬兵。多么奇怪的名字，更像是一个代号。

”谢谢您，我叫史蒂夫。“他下意识的跟在冬兵身后，再次向他道谢。

冬兵摘掉了眼罩和面具，把头发扎成一个马尾。

”我知道。”他的眼神看起来很迷茫，“史蒂夫。”他轻轻的说道。

史蒂夫有点震惊的看着冬兵的脸。

“怎么了？”冬兵有些不自在的摸了摸脸，胡渣刺的他手掌有点发痒。不过带着面罩，剃不剃胡子也无关紧要了。

“没事，只是你长的和我猜的不一样。“史蒂夫把本来要说的话吞了回去，他本来想说你长的真好看。但是觉得这样形容一个牛逼的杀手似乎有点不恰当。

冬兵纳闷的看了他一眼，便不再说话，开始脱掉外套，把金属胳膊进行检测维护。

史蒂夫安静的坐在一边，好奇的盯着他看。

 

”你又在画那个男人了？”巴基打着哈欠从被窝里钻出来，冷冽的空气激得他抖了一下。史蒂夫坐在窗边，手里的纸发出淡淡的荧光，一个长发带口罩男人的脸清晰可见。

巴基喊了一声“开灯。”房间缓缓的亮了起来，设计成这样是考虑到人眼有一个适应亮度变化的时间。“你应该开灯的，这样对眼睛不好，我不喜欢我的监护人戴眼镜，会被贝蒂嘲笑的。她可讨厌了，就会嘲笑我，哼。“史蒂夫记得贝蒂，那是一个金发碧眼超级可爱的小女孩儿。

白雾从巴基的嘴里吐出来，他把毛毯扯起来裹住自己瑟瑟发抖的身子。

史蒂夫冲着他微笑，”没事，外头够亮堂了。“他停下手里的笔，点了几下纸的边缘，便把画面关掉了。

”给我看看，别那么小气！“巴基冲着史蒂夫抗议，”而且你老画他，却不告诉我他是谁。”

史蒂夫把纸放在一边，冲着巴基张开胳膊。“来，毛毯分我一点，今天怪冷的。”因为战争紧急资源分配法，他们很久没有暖气这类奢侈品了——

 

寒冷让冬兵感到习惯，他模糊不清为数不多的记忆里自己似乎总是冰冷的。他想也许这便是他们叫自己冬兵的缘故。生于寒冬，遗忘一切的士兵。最顶级的杀手，传说中的幽魂。

萨姆是个好人，虽然做的不是正当生意。他是那种什么活都接的舰长，单打独干的那种。他帮忙运货，载人，有时候还负责回收生意，而且从不问废话。大多数时候他都是一个开心的黑人小伙子，乐观向上，他也毫不忌讳谈论个人的过去和一些私事并且分享它们。在宇宙中航行很寂寞，非常寂寞，所以有了人之后他乐意侃侃而谈。

他最为津津乐道的便是他发现冬兵的过程。

他是在一次运货路中发现了自己的冷冻舱。那是一艘停留在卫星暗面的飞船，看起已经被遗弃很久，上面有着九头蛇的标记。萨姆看清楚标记的时候就想掉头便走，但是好奇心占据了上风。

船舱里漂浮着两三个死人，脖子被切断的那种死法，干脆利落。他吓的战战兢兢却还是四处搜刮了一番。有一些可以用的燃料，在一个暗室里有一个看起来就非常高端的保险箱，箱子上九头蛇暗红色的标记邪恶的闪闪发光，它的边上是一个冷冻舱，姓名一栏写着冬兵，透过淡蓝色的液体可以看到里面躺着一个男人。

萨姆说到这里的时候，都会大口的喝干手里的啤酒，手舞足蹈得表演起他给冬兵解冻之后，是怎么被冬兵一把掐住脖子，差点像一只蚂蚁一样被捏死的过程。他乐于看到冬兵皱起眉头，脸上带着内疚的表情。

”这个时候我才觉得你还是个人，哥们。“萨姆会再倒一杯酒，大口喝着，”我不知道九头蛇对你做了什么，但是那一定很残忍。“他的眼神里满是悲伤。

”我不记得了。“冬兵有些僵硬的说，他也不知道自己是不是像萨姆说的内疚，他确实感受到一阵难受的精神波动。那让他感觉很糟，非常糟。

”还好很快就松手了，“萨姆会继续说下去，”然后就那么赤条条的倒下去了。一般人从长期冷冻里醒来根本啥都干不了，就象刚出生的婴儿一样无助，你还能攻击人，挺牛逼的。我就把你抗啊抗的带走了。加上那个保险箱。“那个保险箱现在被伪装起来，外面套了一层萨姆能弄到的最能隔绝信号的玩意儿，伪装成一个假山，做成一个盆景搁在大厅里。

”然后你再醒来，就像个小孩子一样单纯无助，我说啥是啥，实在是……啧啧……我挺想知道你叫什么，和你交个朋友的。“

冬兵没有搭话，只是默默的清洁着自己的匕首。还有那些武器和他的胳膊。这些保养的费用价值不菲，但是萨姆开始帮他揽活儿之后，他干得得心应手，渐渐的开始出名了。

萨姆建议他伪装一下自己，虽然九头蛇已经是传说中的恐怖组织，很久没有活动了，但是现在星系里还散布着不少余党和狂热的崇拜者，还有一些号称继承了九头蛇组织的坏蛋们在活动。既然冬兵是九头蛇出名的资产之一，他们得小心一些。

冬兵不害怕和他们接触。虽然他下意识的抵触和恐惧九头蛇这个名字，但是他有太多问题想要得到解答。比如自己是谁，来自何方，在变成冬兵之前又是什么人。萨姆对此表示理解。冬兵于是没有改名换号，还是用冬兵的名字进行活动，不过开始自己单独接活，有时候萨姆也会介绍一些小活给他。比如这次这个X星系的活儿。

要求很简单，虽然满是阴谋的味道。客户要求他潜入某处神殿，拿走那里的圣物，留下一把造型奇特的匕首在原地。在杀了他的客户和同伴之后，他把圣物丢在现场和他们的尸体一起沉入了沙漠之中。飞船上剩下的人他没有去管，让飞船就留在原地。

 

现在距离他带着那两个孩子回到飞船上过了一个小时不到，冬兵在史蒂夫的注视下清理完了所有的武器，维护好了金属胳膊，这花了很多时间，上面都是粉红色的碎肉和蓝色的血迹。史蒂夫帮了忙，他也对武器很感兴趣，冬兵能看出这孩子眼里的决心。

“我变强大之后就能保护大家了。”史蒂夫笨拙的在冬兵指示下拆卸清洗着一把手枪部件。“它比我想象中重好多。”

“嗯，”冬兵打量着史蒂夫瘦弱的胳膊。”你太瘦了。“

“我以后会变强壮的！”史蒂夫脸红了。

冬兵看着他，“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫好奇的看着冬兵。

”艹！“萨姆的声音，虽然是在骂脏话，但是却饱含恐惧。

“怎么了？”冬兵从史蒂夫手里拿过手枪，快速的组装好，然后把各个武器都依次放回原位，回复到备战状态。

他一边戴上口罩一边走到萨姆身边。史蒂夫紧张的站在他们身后。

”他们来的太快了。“萨姆指着屏幕上扭曲的空间，”他们直接曲跃了。我怀疑我们跑不掉了！“

”那就杀光他们。“冬兵冷冷的说，史蒂夫觉得房间温度下降了好几度的感觉。

”我看看附近有没有什么可躲藏的……“萨姆手忙脚乱，”你连咱们客户什么来头都不知道就下手！“

”对不起，都是因为我们……“史蒂夫小声的说。

”小孩子一边儿玩去！“萨姆看起来本来想说脏话，但是又吞了回去。他对孩子总是格外温柔一些。

”萨姆叔叔，我们要不要……伪装成刚刚才过来的样子……“史蒂夫小心的建议。

萨姆愣了一下，又看了一眼屏幕上扭曲的空间，对方巨大的舰身已经浮现了一半了。他迅速的调转了船头，然后开始飞快的敲击屏幕修改起航空日志。

鉴于这四周没有小行星或者别的可躲避的地方，只有这样试一试了，实在不行，就像冬兵说的，杀出一条血路了。


	2. Chapter 2

现在黑暗的宇宙空间中凭空撕开了一个小口子，一艘巨大的军舰从中浮现。萨姆刚调转拖船的头，让他的莱利号看起来像是准备前往那个砂－5星球一样。  
一条警告信息在他的屏幕上浮现："警告：请勿靠近，速度退至安全范围外。此处已为星球人士接管。"  
萨姆轻声的欢呼了一声，简单的回应了一下，"收到。我只是路过。"他知道对方不会相信的，他们估计把莱利号当成是准备捡宝的拖船。  
莱利号非常迅速的调转船头，开足马力远离砂－5星和那艘巨大的军舰。

"这是你的冬眠舱。"萨姆拍拍一个大盒子，告诉史蒂夫。  
冬兵已经把丽贝卡的冬眠舱设定好了，她看起来相当不安，但是还是钻了进去，紧张的表情在药物作用下变的舒缓，然后进入了睡眠。  
"我不想睡。"史蒂夫犹豫的说，"我想醒着学东西，而且你们需要人清醒着照料飞船吧？我可以醒着。"  
萨姆耸耸肩，"那你就醒着吧，反正时间不久，一年后我们就能到中转站了，那这个小鬼就交给你了。"他冲着冬兵说。  
冬兵无言的看了一眼史蒂夫，点点头。

对于不能进行曲跃的老古董飞船来说，宇宙航行的过程相当漫长无趣，船员的大部分时间都在冬眠中度过。这也造成在宇宙时代的初期，不少飞船的航行过程持续数百年之久。有好几次航行归来却发现星球上的殖民基地已经不复存在的情况。  
光速还是一个难以企及的梦想，人们提出各种理论却仍然无法达到它。最近有些流言在各个星球之间传递，也许我们这个宇宙的物理规则决定了就是没法超越光速，只有更高象限的宇宙才可能达到甚至超越光速。宇宙就像是一个豆荚形的，分为不同等级的象限。  
这个理论从早期地球文明的启蒙时期就有人提出来，最近越发被人所推崇，人们说因为有一些迹象表明，有某些超越这个宇宙物理规则的现象出现，甚至有人号称曾经和更高象限的天人们有过接触。  
一开始冬兵只是沉默的操作飞船，按部就班的查看航行情况，冬眠舱的设定和数值，打扫飞船，做饭，收拾垃圾，训练和睡觉。  
"我也可以帮忙干活的。"第一天史蒂夫跟在冬兵身后，亦步亦趋，看着这个男人收拾东西。  
"不用，你看书就好。"冬兵拿出便携式食物包，拆开包装，全部挤到盘子里。那玩意看起来很像某些排泄物。  
"吃完这个，看书，下午我教你格斗。"冬兵简单的说，然后把史蒂夫留在客厅里。  
莱利号很小，所以客厅也兼餐厅，客房，书房和游戏间。  
史蒂夫吃完饭，开始阅读存储卡里的课本。里面东西很多，资料浩瀚无边，史蒂夫有点犹豫，不知道该按照什么次序来。他点开冬兵的id，下面有一列书签，那里面的书籍意外的相当适合初学者入门，涵盖各个方面的初级知识，包括地球文明发展史概况，甚至还有一本关于绘画艺术的介绍。  
他专注的看了起来，以前在家的时候，他没有多少时间浪费在看这些东西上面。对于战争孤儿而言生存很难，何况他和丽贝卡所在的孤儿院坐落在相当荒芜的乡下，周围没多少居民，所以孤儿院的孩子们都得拼命干活才不至于饿死。他们每天得去搜寻前人留下的食物，在那些战场废墟里翻找，每个人找到的东西都会被集中起来，然后按照年纪和身体状况进行分配。  
偶尔会有人看到孤儿院发布的帖子，来这里找孩子收养，史蒂夫和丽贝卡就是这样被那两个鱿鱼带走的。  
他们本来也没指望过多好的日子，以为鱿鱼们只是需要一些免费劳动力和帮工，但是他没想到他们的目的是丽贝卡的内脏器官。  
现在在莱利号上的生活就像梦一样。就像是孤儿院里看到的那些莱尼特传说，那些童话故事，弱小的人们受难痛苦，却被英雄们所拯救。  
史蒂夫明白那些只是传说故事，但是他无可救药的有一种英雄情结。每次看到人们受苦他都感同身受，而看到英雄们从天而降，这让他激动万分，有一种情绪在胸口里激昂。他想要变成那样的人，去帮助，去拯救其他人。  
这些的前提就是你得足够强大。  
一开始史蒂夫的想法就是得足够有钱，这样小伙伴们就可以衣食无忧了。然后在鱿鱼飞船上，史蒂夫觉得自己看到了心目中的英雄，那就是冬兵。  
他的战斗姿态干脆利落，其中纯粹的力量美的让史蒂夫双腿颤抖。  
训练场在莱利号的下层，之前看起来是个仓库。现在还堆着不少货物。  
冬兵从最基础的开始教他，先奠定体能基础，然后训练他的反应能力，同时观察他，看他擅长什么方面。  
史蒂夫毕竟还是个孩子，所以除开基本功，他能做到的实在不多。  
休息的时候，史蒂夫就看着冬兵训练自己，他做俯卧撑，他打拳，揍沙包，拽着天花板上的铁链引体向上，他的肌肉饱满，汗水在上面闪闪发光，史蒂夫从来不会错过冬兵舔舌头的画面。这让他口干舌燥。  
冬兵训练的时候很专注，但是其他的时候，他就像史蒂夫一样，老是盯着史蒂夫发呆。后来他们就互相盯着看，史蒂夫开始学习画画。  
给他画纸和炭笔的人是冬兵。  
"这个给你。"在一周训练之后，冬兵拿出一个速写本和一根炭笔。  
"啊？"史蒂夫还气喘吁吁的瘫在地上，累的头脑一片空白。  
冬兵吧本子和笔放在他身边，然后史蒂夫感到有一只手僵硬的放在他的头上，犹豫不决的拍了拍他。  
"我觉得你会喜欢这个。"冬兵离开前这样说。  
史蒂夫不知道冬兵是怎么发现的，他确实喜欢画画。但是这个爱好太奢侈，而且没有意义。  
过来一个月之后，冬兵唤醒了萨姆，他自己躺进冬眠舱。  
史蒂夫给萨姆看了自己画的睡觉中的丽贝卡，萨姆和冬兵，萨姆看起来很开心，虽然抱怨了一句，"你冬兵画的太多了，都是他，我可比他帅多了。"  
本子上大部分都是冬兵，他擦拭武器，用勺子吃饭，枕着金属胳膊不安的睡觉，头发垂下来挡住的眼睛，嘴角微微上翘。  
萨姆教他如何驾驶飞船，还有一些基础的物理知识，飞行程序基础，还有如何设定和维护冬眠舱，至于体能训练，他们就一起跑圈。萨姆表示自己是靠脑子干事的，基础体能维持一定状况就好。史蒂夫认为他是在谦虚，因为萨姆对武器的了解不比冬兵糟。  
"我曾经在部队干过，"萨姆有一次告诉史蒂夫，"那感觉很不好，就像你整个人被体制化了，刚一开始离开部队我完全无所适从，经过一年精神复建，我跑去干了一阵子志愿者，帮助和曾经的我一样迷茫的人。哎。你还太小，估计不懂。"  
史蒂夫确实不是很明白，但是他还是认真的听着。他也开始帮忙干活，萨姆喜欢他，赞赏他的学习态度，他说史蒂夫是个有责任感的人。他也是个很耐心的老师，史蒂夫也喜欢萨姆，但是他觉得似乎和对冬兵的喜欢不大一样。  
他想念冬兵的陪伴，虽然萨姆也很好，虽然冬兵大部分时间都一声不吭，而萨姆才是那个滔滔不绝和史蒂夫交流的人。  
萨姆给他讲了删减版的冬兵发现记。省略了那些尸体，还有那个奇怪的立方体。他告诉了史蒂夫九头蛇，并且叮嘱他别把这件事说出去。  
"所以他其实一开始什么也不记得了？"史蒂夫想到那些书签下的书籍，难怪适合自己看，因为他也是个需要重新学习的人。  
"是的，他脑袋后面有个接口，我觉得可能每次被解冻，九头蛇们会直接给他输入资料和行为模式，然后派他去干活。"  
"杀人吗？"史蒂夫想到他的肌肉和战斗姿态。  
"是啊，"萨姆给自己倒了一杯酒，一口喝干，"所以他压根不记得自己叫什么名字，我也就喊他冬兵了，那是冬眠舱上看到的。"

 

"你叫什么名字？"史蒂夫看着眼前的少年，这个孩子让他想起他记忆里的那个人。  
"詹姆斯，詹姆斯巴恩斯，你可以喊我巴基，因为我的中间名布坎南，大伙儿都喊我巴基。"巴基大笑着，声音清脆而响亮，他冲着史蒂夫敬了一个礼，然后就回到操场上，加入同伴们的球类比赛中去了。  
史蒂夫站在操场边盯着巴基看的入神，连托尼什么时候过来的都不知道。  
"嘿，你别告诉我你是个恋童癖好吗？我可不想把一次慈善行为变成邪恶的阴谋，他还是个孩子，还是个男孩！"托尼声音压的很低，他眼角往下撇，打量着史蒂夫的裆部，看到那里没有任何勃起的迹象，他松了口气，吹了声口哨。  
"我还不知道你也有道德观念。"史蒂夫无语的看着托尼的眼神，"我确实喜欢男人，但不是变态。"  
"好吧，我怎么一点也不惊讶呢，娜塔莎早就发现了，我们其实还打了个赌，可怜的克林特，就他一个人输了，我要把这个消息告诉他。谢谢合作啊队长。"  
史蒂夫摇摇头，看着托尼把按字节收费的跨光年传输的信号浪费在告诉克林特这个消息上，他是他们这群人的创始者，但是他还是很难理解有钱人的想法。  
"如果方便的话，能麻烦加维斯帮我一个忙吗？"晚些时候，他找到托尼。  
"可以可以，是不是今天下午你盯着看的那个小男孩？"托尼翻个白眼，"我知道了，每次你发现一个像他的就想试着比对dna，真不知道那个男的对你恩情多大，报恩连人家孩子也不放过，丧心病狂。"  
比对结果很快就出来了，完全吻合。  
巴基就是史蒂夫找的那个孩子。  
"祝贺你，史蒂夫，这简直是个奇迹啊，宇宙这么大，居然还真给你撞到了。"托尼为此啧啧称奇。  
而史蒂夫震惊的一句话也说不出来。  
托尼一力承担了办理收养手续的繁琐事宜，反正他有万能的贾维斯。  
“所以，原来你的名字是詹姆斯。”而史蒂夫一个人站在寝室门外，等着巴基收拾好东西出来。他会牵住他的手，就象当初冬兵牵着他的手一样。

他将尽他所能，不让巴基变成冬兵。


End file.
